


Chances

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: ***maybe contains spoilers from Infinity war!***What if Loki needs help ...





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert!!!! Don't read if you haven't watched infinity war!

When Loki opened his eyes everything around him was still blur. He blinked a few times. The wound Thanos had caused him still burnt like fire, and he grunted when he tried to sit up. He still felt everything spinning around and some blood ran down his clothes. It felt warm, even though the clothes were preventing direct contact with his skin. His blue coat had turned red, but he didn’t care much about it. He was alive, that was the most important and the thing he wondered the most about. 

He was sure to die here and now, but somehow Thanos failed with his try. Or did this happen on purpose? He couldn’t imagine that. Thanos was full of hatred and he knew exactly what to do. Was Loki just lucky? Or did Thanos plan to make him survive this and wake up here without any chance to be rescued? 

He wanted to help his brother – this time he didn’t want to play any tricks, but again he felt like he did everything wrong. Not even this time he did something right. “Damn Thanos,” he grumbled. 

Loki stood up. He was on a small part of the Asen’s ship which wasn’t destroyed and luckily he was still on this wreck and not outside there were he wouldn’t be able to survive any longer. He wasn’t safe here either, but it was better to stay on a small part what once had been a ship than the universe itself. Loki turned round. “Helmdall,” he whispered and walked up to the man on the ground. He swallowed. They weren’t exactly friends, and Helmdall maybe even wanted to see Loki suffer, but now he felt sorry for Helmdall. This wasn’t what his folk deserved, nor was it what he wanted for all of them. He would change something. He needed to change something. And maybe it was the first time where he really had to help his brother. 

If Thor was still alive…he wasn’t here nor did Loki see him out there with so many other corpses of Asgards folk. No, Thor wasn’t dead, he just couldn’t be. He was strong and he would find a way to get out of this. The more important thing for him was to find a way to earth or at least to somewhere he could call for help. 

He knew the other Avengers wouldn’t be all over happy to see him, but maybe this time he could help them without playing tricks? This was about something bigger, something which was even far too much for Loki. 

“I guess there is no way to escape from here,” Loki sighed. For a moment he had totally forgotten about his power, and he wasn’t sure if he was really able to use it now when he was still hurt and he wasn’t in charge of his full power. 

He sat on the ground and closed his eyes. He needed to concentrate on his power and he needed to concentrate on a person precious to him. He would have never admitted it, but there was a person which meant a little bit more to him than others did, if he was really feeling something for the other Avengers at all. He knew he wasn’t the best companion, and he deserved some punishment, but he could think about everything later on. Now he had to concentrate. They needed to fight Thanos, and everyone would be a help, because Thanos wouldn’t be easy to be defeated. 

Loki breathed in and out slowly, getting into his meditation quite easily. He could feel the power leaving his body, but he could also feel his body getting weaker. He wouldn’t be able to keep his illusion up for too long. But he had to try it. He just needed to, because he needed to get away here as soon as possible. 

He left the ship wreck in his mind and soon he reached the earth and the place he had searched for. “Natasha?” He asked. 

She was quite unaffected even though he stood in the middle of her room. “Loki?” She asked. “What the hell are you doing here?” Loki could see that she was about to get ready. “You know what happened?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Loki shook his head. “I mean no. Thor is gone, I don’t know if he is dead or not. And I am stuck on a wreck, and I am hurt. I need someone to help me.” 

She stepped closer. She raised her hand, but pulled away when she realized that she wasn’t able to touch him. “I don’t know if we are able to send help now. It’s all a bit chaotic.” 

“I need to help, and I can help,” Loki insisted. 

“I promise to find a way,” she answered. “But I need to go now. We have to protect the mind stone. It’s more important than one of our lives now.” She said that with a bitter-sad undertone and Loki knew that it wasn’t easy for her to say that. 

“I understand,” he said with a smile. “I will wait for help.” Loki felt the power fading. He wouldn’t be able to keep his hologram up for too long. “I will wait for you,” he added before everything got blur. He was sure he could see Natasha’s sad smile before he vanished. 

Loki was back in the wreck, lying on the ground. He blinked, but everything around him kept spinning. His hologram was taking much more power from him than he had thought it would take. His wound pounded heavily and he could see his hand getting red with his blood. He smiled sadly. He knew he wouldn’t make it too long if no one would come to save him. 

Natasha would ask for help, and he had to cling on this small string of hope that someone would come for him, but if they were in the middle of fighting Thanos, no one would care about coming for him. And he understood it. Thanos was more important than he had been. 

Loki closed his eyes. He could hear noises around him, but he wasn’t sure if he was just dreaming or if there was really someone picking him up. “You are a master idiot.” Loki smiled. This was definitely his brother’s voice. 

“Why exactly do we need to save him?” Loki had never heard this voice before. 

“He is still my brother,” Thor’s voice sounded annoyed and Loki had to smile. It sounded so Thor like, and he enjoyed hearing his voice, because he was sure that he was about to die sooner or later. 

“Rocket, let’s bring him to the ship,” a different manly voice said. 

“I am Groot.” Loki tried to open his eyes. He had had grootish in school, but why was he dreaming about a Groot now? And why did this Groot say that he wouldn’t have saved him because he was a stupid Asgardian? 

“Yes, I know he is stupid, and maybe I am too, but I can’t leave him here.” Thor was really too good-hearted sometimes, because Loki was sure that he would have left his brother behind. Maybe he really had to change his attitude – if he wasn’t dreaming this all. 

 

Loki opened his eyes after he had fallen asleep. He was sure that he had dreamed about the voices in his head. He almost jumped when he opened his eyes and saw a raccoon and a Groot staring down at him. 

“I am Groot.” Loki sat up. “Yes, I am awake, Groot.” 

“You have to be Loki, the brother no one wants to have,” the raccoon said. 

That was mean. “Ouch,” Loki said. But somehow they were right. He looked to the left where his brother sat. “I want to help with Thanos.” 

Thor had his arms crossed. “That’s why we saved you. We need every helping hand.” It sounded cold, but Loki had already guessed that Thor wouldn’t be full of love. 

“That’s why I am here,” Loki answered with a smile. For now these words were enough sign that he was still welcomed next to Thor and maybe he would really try to change from now on, but first of all there was Thanos – the man they needed to eliminate.


End file.
